


You're My Good Luck Charm

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Even though Laurent keeps his things in order, he finds massive amounts of mysterious talismans sneaking into his belongings.





	You're My Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> F!Morgan and Inigo are a couple supports down, but I'm not sure I'd call it a 'ship' as mostly she just trolls him here.  
> Several of Noire's various gold tile mention the making and buying of talismans. 
> 
> Specifically, however, she gives them as gifts to her husband. She's known to both make and buy them.
> 
> Laurent: "Noire, your satchel is stuffed to the brim. What have you got in there?"  
> Noire: "These are talismans I bought for you. Take any you like - I have loads of them." 
> 
> This time it's Gaius!Noire because I needed her to be sneaky like a ninja. Though Noire is cute as a redhead too and I liked my Gaius!Noire plenty.

Laurent found himself often reordering the mess the storage convoy was left. His things, of course were kept immaculate as always.

He reached into his satchel to check his tomes, and his hand brushed over a foreign substance. It tingled with power. He withdrew a little diamond shaped bag, filled with magic.

His eyes narrowed as he glanced the troublesome menace over. "A talisman?"

Whatever he gleaned from battles was instantly surrendered unto the convoy, unless it was something of use to him. Of course, Bows were usually given to Noire, in the case that in her insomnia she forgot to check her bow again. Though recently she had used a Second Seal and become an assassin, like her father, she still preferred using her bow than a closer attack.

In fact, she and her father had often been sneaking around the base together, as he taught her the 'family business.'

(Laurent had an inkling that said business wasn't weaving.)

Well, in the furor of so many battles, he must have forgotten (except, he never forgot. He itemized every gleaned treasure.

He pulled out his fire tome to ensure that no water damage had happened due to the recent bout of storms they'd had.

Three talismans fell out from between the pages. He lifted up them and frowned.

One he could overlook as a rare, but regrettably unavoidable accident on his part. However, there was no chance he could slate _this_ many talismans as a mere misplacing of the spoils of war.

The last night it had been as if he had been sleeping on a dozens of stones. However, he'd been sufficiently exhausted to fall asleep regardless of comfort. Even if it meant he woke up feeling almost as exhausted as when he'd laid upon his bedroll.

And now, perhaps, he'd found the evidence of the culprit.

He narrowed his eyes, and began to undo his bedroll. Laurent found ten more stuffed between his pillow and woolen blankets.

He put them in a growing pile in the middle of the floor, and thoroughly checked every single other part of his tent.

He found them sewn in several other spaces: folds of his tent, even sewn into parts of his satchel and robes.

No wonder it'd felt such an powerful itch in his back before.

He frowned at this growing pile, and continued his search. Now that feat was something, as he did not partake in wanton acts of nudity.

"Is this some kind of jape?" Laurent said aloud.

There were even some in his _boots_. No wonder it had felt as if he had a pebble he couldn't dislodge all last battle.

If anything, this was a lesson that distraction from the war effort was leaving him open to attacks.

*

Yarne was too busy trying to survive, and didn't have the mischief within his heart to make such a thing, while ucina was far too diligent and dedicated to her task to ever think of such an action. Nah was practicing flying with her mother and had been for several days, and Noire had vanished, possibly to practice with her father, though he would never suspect her a jape, given that she was much too fragile and delicate to do such a thing.

He would inquire of them later, to see if they had seen anything. However, he would do it alone, as Yarne was prone to panicking, and Lucina was busy conversing with her father at the moment.

Instead, he borrowed the war tent and brought in several of the usual suspects when something was broken, or there was some bit of mischief. They sat before him, with crossed legs and in the case of Inigo, suggestively lifted brows.

Though that was towards Morgan, not himself.

Morgan lifted her small hand to cover her mouth. Cynthia's armor was so polished that it was nigh blinding, while Owain had surely added new flares to his swordsmaster's outfit.

"Wow, this is like a big war room council!" Cynthia said. Her blue pigtails bounced as she awed over the entire tent. "Are we planning a _big_ stealth mission?"

She grinned at Owain, and they said in unison, "Evil can't stand in the way of the Justice Cabal!"

Her blue pigtails bounced as she struck a pose in unison with Owain.

Laurent pinched the bridge of his nose. This would be even more complicated than he thought.

"This war meeting was foretold in time, and branded upon all eternity," Owain burst out.

Cynthia grinned. "Yeah! Oooh, and look at all the talismans! Was there a special at the store?"

"That is my question, and precisely why you have been brought here," Laurent said evenly.

Cynthia gasped. "Waaait, are we being interrogated? But we're the GOOD guys! I never even am the enemy in villains and heroes when I play with Noire!"

"A hero never allows his name to be slandered," Owain said.

"Let me explain further, before causing a scene," Laurent said.

He lifted a talisman and flipped it over.

"I have scarcely been able to sleep these past nights. Low and behold, I found these hidden away within almost every part of my belongings. Stuck within my tomes, sewn into my clothes, and even pushed into my bedroll."

His harsh gaze went across each in turn. Cynthia had no talent for lying. She smiled bright, and guilelessly. Laurent wrote her off as not even an accomplice within this jape.

Inigo brushed his light blue hair back. He gave a smile that reminded Laurent of Inigo's father, Virion of Roseanne. "Maybe you have an admirer, Laurent."

"An admirer who wishes to see me unable to sleep and constantly itching? What kind of sadism is that?" Laurent said dryly.

Unless...

His gaze fell on the young tactician-to-be, Morgan. This kind of foolishness seemed exactly the kind of jape she and Inigo would get up to.

Morgan smiled brightly, and laughed. "It sounds like fun, I'm kind of jealous I didn't even think of it. I bet you had some look on your face when you found it."

"That sort of statement hardly clears your name," Laurent said flatly.

"Actually, she has an alibi..." Inigo let that linger suggestively, and glanced towards Morgan.

"I tried to help him get a date, but he just got drugged robbed instead! It was _hilarious._ "

Inigo made a face like she'd decked him, though the only thing wounded was his pride. "M-Morgan, you don't have to put it _quite_ like that."

"What, you wanted to pretend like you'd wooed her, instead she wooed your coin purse right out of your satchel?"

Inigo laughed nervously. "Me? Hardly... It's just...embarrassing..."

"You and her gold was a tale of true love! What a happy ending."

"What a surprise, Inigo failed again," Severa said. She pushed back her red pigtails, which were tied up with newly purchased green ribbons, likely from her father.

"Anyways, this is a waste of time. Count me out of this inquisition already. I don't care about your stinky boots, and I certainly wouldn't want someone as _annoying_ as you to be safe at all times."

Laurent flinched at that. "I maintain the best hygiene as one can upon a battlefield. Which is more than can be said of _some_ of this army."

"Oh, Severa thinks everyone _else_ stinks," Morgan said with a laugh. "She even thinks her trips to the latrine doesn't stink, that they smell like roses."

Severa whirled around with a blush, and glared furiously at Morgan. "S-Shut up!" Severa burst out.

Morgan was unpreturbed by her anger, though Inigo withrew out of sword range, with both hands up, somewhere between a sign to stop, or to surrender.

"Actually, I'd say that's a rather astute remark," Laurent said. Something he was unused to saying about Morgan.

Severa gave Laurent a harsh glance. "For someone so smart, you sure are dumb. The answer's so close it could stab you in the back, and here you are blaming Morgan for it."

Laurent frowned. "If you are oh so wise, then please elucidate me."

She blushed. "Don't talk down to me when you can't even figure out the most obvious mystery in the entire world! Did you misplace your brain or something?"

With that, Severa stalked off in a huff. Had there been a door to slam, she would've done so.

Laurent let out a sigh. Severa would be impossible to push further for information. She was as prickly as she was hidden about her deeper feelings. He would simply have to research this thoroughly, and find whoever was doing this mischief.

"We'll protect you, Laurent! We'll stay around your tent and defend you from any nasty-no good brigand that's obviously doing this horrible crime!"

"Vile criminals cannot withstand the force of my sword hand! My sword hand will DEFEND JUSTICE AND FRIENDS!"

"I hardly think it a brigand--"

But as always, they didn't listen.

"Justice Cabal, out!"

Both Owain and Cynthia made a pose and ran out to go 'protect' him.

"Well, now that we've sorted that, there's tea to be had," Inigo said.

"But your coin purse has been stolen, and you haven't been paid by King Chrom again," Morgan said.

Inigo smiled bright. "I can pay in smiles and handsomeness," Inigo said.

"Oh, then we won't be eating tonight after all, or ever again. We're going to wither away and starve," Morgan said.

"Eheh...maybe we can enjoy the sights and smells of the...mess tent?"

"Do that and you'll be bound for washing duty," Laurent said.

"Maybe it'll just be stargazing then," Inigo said.

"Be careful; the Risen are more active at night," Laurent said.

Inigo sighed, and gave him a sour look. "You're quite the killjoy, Laurent," Inigo said.

"If you wish to dance with Risen, then that is your choice. You're a grown man you'll live with your decisions--that is, if you survive your more foolhardy ones." Laurent said.

His choice in metaphors made Inigo blush furiously.

Morgan laughed. "Wow, you got a real tongue-lashing! I bet you'll get one from Frederick if you break any plates again this time, too!"

Inigo let out a sigh. "Don't remind me."

*

Miriel glanced up dispassionately as Laurent came nearer. He found her in the convoy, making order out of the chaos. A task he often took upon as well. No matter how much time he spent ordering, people would simply drop their loot in piles until it would take ages to find anything among the mess.

She wore the dull robes of a mage, which had the effect matched with her severely cut auburn hair of making her look several years older than she truly was.

"Laurent, have you need of something?"

"Yes, mother. I need your insight."

Laurent held up the talisman. "What do you know of these?"

"That would be a talisman. Usually used as a protective means, and to draw good fortune. How curious... This one is infused with dark magic specifically. They can be purchased within local shops, or made with a bit of thread, cloth and a bit of sorcery."

"Yes, I surmised as much. I did not expect the contact of it to itch so much."

"You are unused to exposure to dark magic, thus it feels uncomfortable to you. Did you inquire after any dark mages or sorcerers within the army?"

He flinched at the thought. "I thought it best to inquire of someone who would not shoot dark magic in my face for bothering them first."

"A sound assumption," Miriel said.

She turned the talisman over and began to study it.

"Hmm, it is said to open up the talisman is to release the powers within. Especially dangerous for one made of dark magic. This means I can only relate the lore of such things."

She pushed up her glasses with one hand. "I have read that the talismans of Chon'sin are very different and are filled with the prayers of monks, as opposed to a thread of magic."

"Does the cloth speak of its origin?" Laurent said.

"I would have to research the matter further. What has sparked your indomitable curiosity about talismans suddenly?"

"Yes, that is fascinating. Though it does not solve the mystery. Within the past few days, some dastard has decided to make a jape of filling my belongings with them. My satchel, my tomes, even my bedroll. Some were even sewn into my tent and robes. I've barely slept and the itching feeling has been quite intense. I only found out the cause recently."

"Sewing it within your belongings as well? That sounds rather complex to be a simple bit of mischief."

"What other purpose could it be, but to cause discomfort and sleeplessness upon my person?"

"The answer can only be within the past. Think back. Have you made any enemies recently?"

"None but those we fight," Laurent said. "I would say I am in relatively good accord with the rest of the army. Though some do not look kindly upon me pointing out weaknesses to prevent their death. Their pride is hurt at the thought that they could be forgetful about the care of their weapons rather than grateful that I have saved them from being on the battlefield with no defense."

"Yes, human pride and pettiness is often a factor within such constant close contact. It is regrettable. I must ask, in your inquiries, have you incurred anyone's wrath?"

Laurent stroked his chin, and thought back.

"I had checked upon Noire many times, and she....exploded at me in such a wondrous way..." He could barely catch his breath at the memory of her forceful screams. He'd been unable to face her again for the well of feelings that it had sprung forth within him. And the realization of what feelings he'd _always_ had for her, deep down.

"However, I can hardly believe her a vengeful person like this. Despite her wild intensity, she is truly kind as well."

"You have not made amends yet?" Miriel said.

"No. I must gather my composure first and make a decent apology. I worried for her safety and am afraid I became a pest. I kept checking in on her, and she so wonderfully put me in my place. And then this mysterious event happened. I must suss out the source of this mischief before I speak to her."

"Perhaps we must look back. Within the past days, what has happened out of the ordinary?"

"Hmmm. The storming of Valm castle was successful. It was quite a glorious victory. And due to the tactical efforts of Robin, we had no casualties," Laurent said.

"Had anything out of ordinary happened then?" Miriel said.

"Oh, yes. I was injured grievously in the process. Thankfully, you were close and used your staff to heal the wounds."

Miriel pushed up her glasses. "Hmm, interesting. Perhaps more evidence is needed."

"Cynthia and Owain have already staked out my tent to guard it, though I have little faith that they will be able to keep their attention focused, but mayhaps they will manage to suss out the culprit."

"Yes, sometimes one must work with foolish teammates to achieve an end. Still, there is much you can learn from them."

"Yes. Thank you for elucidating this, mother," Laurent said.

"Please do inform me if you find another other evidence. This is quite fascinating."

"I will do," he said.

*

Laurent returned to his quarters. Both Owain and Cynthia greeted him with joyous greetings, nigh screamed, until surely the entire army knew of his affairs. It would certainly be too much to ask quiet of them, after all.

At least it wasn't a stealth mission, he thought.

"We watched the doors for you!"

"Many thanks," he said dryly.

He hit a wave of magic like running into a wall. A cursory glance showed him the edges of talismans shoved under every corner. They'd been done in a hurry this time, with less care to be kept secret.

Owain glanced over his shoulder, and let out a cry. "Sacred Stones! The jape has begun again!"

Cynthia gasped at the sight.

"What! We were right there in front the whole time! How could they have gotten by? We watched your tent so good, a play could've been written about how good that tent was guarded!"

"The tent back is slightly shifted. That must have been where the culprit entered," Laurent said.

Cynthia gasped. "Oh! That sneaky dastard, sneaking in the back door! That's _not fair!_ "

Well, their culprit certainly was stealthy, and determined. It had crossed beyond a simple thoughtless jest. It was only logical that he should find someone who worked in the shadows, and ask them.

*

Gaius sat at the mess tent, where he could usually be found. Several empty bowls lay in front of him, as he worked on dessert. He was clothed in dark leather, with several sweets held in a special stash near his chest.

His loose red hair shifted as he looked up.

"Hello, I have need of you. Are you free?" Laurent said.

Gaius lifted one eyebrow. "Chrom wanted me to set aside my old job for a while, so the only locks I'm springing are for him."

"Actually, it is information I have need of," Laurent said.

"You may be an ally, but I'm not going to just give information up for free. You'll have to sweeten the deal."

Laurent had expected such an answer, and brought forth some sweets that he'd purchased at a local stand.

Gaius put in his mouth, which already held another sweet.

"All right, ask away."

"Someone has been up to mischief, and has filled my rooms with these."

Laurent held up the talisman.

Gaius flinched at this. "I'm not going to just betray my secrets that easily."

Laurent handed him another sweet. Gaius promptly put this sweet upon a stick in there at well.

"It must've taken quite some training to still be able to talk and partake in so many desserts at once," Laurent said thoughtfully.

"Oh, you have no idea. I've been training since I was a snot-nose kid. I could stick five treats in my mouth before the shopkeep even saw me."

"Impressive, though perhaps not for your health," Laurent said.

"I'm doing _fine_. You've seen me on the battle. Sweets are a good fuel. Some people just hate fun," Gaius said.

"Perhaps further study is needed," Laurent conceded.

Gaius gave a surreptitious glance about the tent.

"You didn't hear this from me, but..."

Gaius opened up his satchel, which was filled to the utter brim with talismans.

A crease formed at the bridge of Laurent's nose. He pinched there and let out a soft sigh. "Then it was you? I cannot fathom what reason you would have for such mischief, unless someone hired you..."

"Nope. Noire does that when she gets worried. The battles have been getting intense lately and she's in an utter panic. I got a nasty wound the other day and she wouldn't stop crying. Even after it got healed, she kept sobbing and sobbing. It took ages to get her calmed down. Tharja wakes up with talismans braided in her hair, and my bags are full of them. It's her way of showing love, I guess. With a mother likes hers, I'm not surprised. Tharja's the same. Won't admit her feelings openly, but I look back in the battlefield and she's always there. If anybody so much as looks at me on the battlefield, she'd gut them."

"...Love?"

His mind went back to the council room.

_"Maybe you have an admirer?"_

_"For someone so smart, you sure are dumb. The answer's so close it could stab you in the back, and here you are blaming Morgan for it."_

_"Don't talk down to me when you can't even figure out the most obvious mystery in the entire world!"_

Gaius gave him a wry smile. "You notice any differences on the battlefield lately?"

Now that he mentioned it, several things came to mind.

"Actually, in the past few battles many Risen who neared me were suddenly struck down. I thought it was simply a comrade, nothing deeper. However, now that you mention it, they were always filled with arrows. And I doubt Virion has suddenly decided to guard my every step."

With an arrow, no less. He had been too focused on removing the threat of Risen upon the villages to look deeper into it. But looking back, since that grievous blow at the attack upon Valm castle, no a single Risen has ever even come near me without violently dying."

He'd been so focused on the discomfort of sleeping, the itching feeling of talismans, and the potential for mischief that he'd ignored two things of utmost importance:

The main means of these were to draw good fortune and provide protection, and Noire made them constantly. Often he'd see her huddled at the mess hall over a bit of cloth and string, with a whispered plea for it to work.

Gaius pulled the one of the sweets out of his mouth and twisted the empty stick.

"I haven't known this Noire too long, but sometimes I think she's a little like her mother, even if she wouldn't want to admit it, because they don't always get along. I wake up and I've got a protective sigil drawn all around me in the bed and Tharja's been watching me sleep oh and, I'm tied down, because somehow my hands being tied are going to protect me from Risen? Who knows with her. It's never boring when she's around, that's for sure."

On one hand, this was all very blunt and what Gaius and his wife did was none of Laurent's business. On the other hand, what he described made Laurent's heart alight in with the same intensity as when Noire had given him such a wonderful tongue-lashing.

Laurent blushed despite himself. "Ahem, yes..."

"Just so you know what you're in for. Noire's a special girl. Ain't nobody like her in the world. Well, until Tharja has the Noire of this world, that is. But she's a bit fragile, too. Didn't take this bad past stuff too well. And if you hurt her, Tharja's going to go on a real rampage. Of course, if you somehow managed to survive her, I'd have to join in too. Drawing and quartering anyone who broke her heart is just part of the dad package. No hard feelings."

He broke the treat stick in two and pointedly tossed it aside.

Laurent flinched at that. It was quite blatantly, a threat, likely upon certain parts on his anatomy.

"She wanted to slowly torture that slaver that tried to capture Noire the first time to death, then force him into a constant life of revival and torture. It was only Robin staying her hand that kept her from it."

"O-Of course, I would never hurt Noire..." Laurent cleared his throat. "I would not even think of such a thing. All I have ever wanted for her is health and happiness."

"Good. Actually, I wouldn't want to go against you. Not just because a fireball to the face isn't fun. You seem a decent enough guy. I've got a feeling you'd look after my girl. Just watch out when that other side comes out. She can be real spicy then."

Laurent blushed faintly at the very memory of her wonderful outburst. "Oh, trust me, I shall look out. And wait, and watch with much eagerness," Laurent said.

"Oh, you like that side of her, too? Eh, I can't judge. I went and married Tharja, after all. Maybe she'd be in good hands with you after all."

"I promise you, I would take upmost care of your daughter."

"Good. Because if you don't..." He broke off, with a warning.

"Yes, yes, we've established this," Laurent said. "And I tell you, there is and never will be a need for such...drastic measures."

Gaius gave him a nod and returned to his food. It would be his fifth helping, by Laurent's reckoning.

*

That completed, Laurent thought it best to return to his tent and gather his thoughts before he spoke to Noire herself.

As he neared his tent, Laurent heard the clash of steel, and rushed forward. Had a brigand invaded the camp, or Risen?

Owain's blade met the sword of a hooded assassin. On that female assassin's back was an overflowing satchel.

"Aha! I caught you, dastard!"

"HI-yah!" With a huge jump, Cynthia made a diving grab for the assassin.

The assassin dodged, but Cynthia got just enough a hold on her cloak to give it a good yank.

The assassin let out a cry. Brilliant red hair spilled out, and so did literally dozens of talismans from her bag.

Cynthia gasped. "Noire?! All along it was _you_ stalking Laurent? What a TWIST! I never would of guessed it. Come to think of it, you DID make a great villain all those times when we were playing heroes and villains. No wonder, you really were the villain all along."

Noire's beautiful, demure features turned into a just-as-beautiful vicious snarl.

"If you wish to see a villain, I will show you one!"

"Eeep! Don't gut me, Noire!"

Laurent rested his palm on Noire's shoulder. "Noire, there is no need to fight."

She instantly came back to herself, and blinked groggily.

"Eeep! I lost control again. S-sorry."

"It makes you a more fun villain, but maybe stick to the practice foils next time? I don't need extra holes in my side!" Cynthia said.

"S-s-orry. Did I hurt you...?"

Cynthia grinned. "Nope, you didn't land a single hit! Maybe that side of you is all bark and no bite after all."

Noire burst out laughing suddenly. "If you wish to be bitten, then taste my arrows!"

"Eeeep!"

"Noire," Laurent said softly.

She istantly came back to herself. "O-oh, it happened again. I'm so sorry...."

"There was no harm done," Laurent said.

"Thank you, Cynthia and Owain, for guarding my quarters. I'll speak with Noire privately about the matter."

"Justice Cabal away!" They struck a pose and rushed off. Noire let out a little sigh.

With a glance back, she followed him into his tent.

Noire glanced away with a blush. "Um, it's your room. And your bedroll..."

"Yes. You've been quite well acquainted with it recently," Laurent said dryly.

She let out a little cry and drew back. "I wasn't stalking, honest, I'm not like my mother at all! I was just...p-protecting..." Noire blushed and looked away. "I-I'll just go..."

"No, please stay. I must make my apologies for earlier. But it seems first you have something you have been trying to convey to me through--shall I say--unconventional means."

She couldn't quite meet his eyes. Instead, she kept fiddling with one of her talismans. "I thought...surely you wouldn't want to face me again after I exploded on you. But the thought of you getting hurt again, like at Valm castle--I couldn't take it. Since I thought you wouldn't accept the gifts, or ever even speak to me again, I wanted to keep you safe any way possible."

She flipped the talisman over and let out a little sigh.

"Even if I knew you'd never like me, or smile at me again, or ask how I was because I was yelled at you, I didn't want to see you die....not you."

"You shot down all the Risen which came near me, didn't you, Noire? Since Valm castle, not a single blow has landed before me."

"Yes...I kept you safe," she said, barely above a whisper.

"But, were you hurt in the process?"

"A few times brigands or Risen snuck up on me. But, it's okay. I got Brady to heal me afterwards."

Laurent frowned. "That's no good. I don't want to see you being hurt. And I also use staves, you could've come to me."

"I thought...you wouldn't even want to ever be anywhere near me again after I treated you like that. You were just showing concern for me, and I even appreciated your advice. Sometimes she just...comes out. I feel like she'll drive everyone I ever cared about away. Like one day I'll be entirely alone...and it'll be all my fault because I couldn't control her in the end."

He took her hands in his, and Noire blushed deeper than ever before.

"The truth is, there is nothing you could do to ever drive me away from you."

She blushed and stared down at where their hands met. "Laurent...."

"Thank you for protecting me, Noire. But please allow me to protect you, too. The thought of you hurt--I could not bear it. Far be from angry, I have never felt more alive than in the moment you showed such fire."

She blinked several times, her face showing several stages of denial and shock in mere seconds. "You...liked it? How could you...like being screamed at like that? I said such awful things to you...I felt so horrible. You were only looking after me, and I..How could anyone like that side of me?"

He nodded. "In truth, both sides of you have always been a source of intense fascination and adoration for me. I wished to keep one side safe, and the other...she was a dark goddess within battle, a vicious queen of war who demands obedience. I would kneel at her feet, her humble servant."

"I don't know what to say now. I do have feelings for you, too..."

"Then simply say you'll stay with me," Laurent said.

She blushed. "Are you sure? I can't control her, I--I might yell at you again like that."

"And I would most happy for it. I love both of you, Noire. Perfect in your sublime duality. I'll say it every day until you believe me."

She closed her eyes. "I...I'm so happy. I've wanted to hear those words for so long. I've always liked you... But I thought you never could feel the same way about me. Look back in the shadows and you'll always find me. My bow will keep you safe," she said.

"No. I want you to be by my side always, as my partner, my wife."

He pulled her into a soft embrace, careful to avoid the many knives that she wielded as an assassin. Her head rested against his chest, and he couldn't help but run his fingers through her bright red hair. "...I... love you too, Laurent. I always have, and always will. And...I'm happy that there's someone out there who won't think I'm a freak."

"No, I think every part of you is wonderful," Laurent said softly.

All arguments were forgotten as he leaned in. His mouth covered hers, her curvaceous body pressed against him as she held on tight, and it was bliss, utter bliss. If a mere kiss made his heart race like this, imagine what happiness their future held in store for them both?

*

The next day, Laurent found his satchel full of talismans again. This time, he smiled and reached between them to extract the tome he needed.

The magic didn't feel quite so foreign any longer. Far be it, the faint scent reminded him of the woman he loved. He squeezed a cloth talisman in hand and flipped it over.

"Thank you for always watching over me, Noire."

He couldn't tell if there was a movement in the shadows, and there she was, bow in hand should any harm come to him, or it was just a figment of his imagination. He left the tent to start the day's preparations with a bit of cloth clutched in his hand, a memento of her devotion.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they got married and Laurent got pegged and dominated routinely just like he always wanted. The end.


End file.
